Ecos del pasado
by LDGV
Summary: Riéndose, imaginándose la reacción de su esposo, Videl no daría marcha atrás. Este fic es para el desafío de la Gran Saiyaman 2 de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español. [Drabble]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Ecos del pasado**

Adoraba la lluvia, adoraba escuchar aquel murmullo que se producía sobre su casa cuando esta caía a raudales. No sabía cómo lo lograba, pero ese sonido la relajaba tanto haciendo florecer su buen humor. Así pues, con una reluciente sonrisa adornando su rostro, Videl ascendió por las escaleras de su hogar llegando hasta la última habitación en el fondo del pasillo.

Entrando en el ático, Videl pronto captó el olor a antigüedad que saturaba las paredes de esa recámara que, como si tuviese el poder de detener el tiempo, almacenaba y preservaba toda clase de objetos que evocaban un sinfín de épocas que nunca volverían. Y Videl, cargando en sus manos una caja llena de adornos navideños, se detuvo por un segundo buscándole un sitio dónde ponerla.

Y enfocando su vista en un estante, Videl descubrió un espacio disponible en la parte superior de aquel mueble. Por ende, acercándosele, la pelinegra flotó unos cuantos centímetros hasta alcanzar la altura necesaria para colocar su carga. Era gracioso, hacer algo así le resultaba sumamente sencillo; sin embargo, dos décadas atrás, su primer intento la dejó agotada y sin energías.

– Hay demasiado polvo aquí, le diré a Pan que se encargue de limpiar este lugar.

Tocando con un dedo la superficie de aquella repisa, Videl constató el alto grado de suciedad que reinaba en aquel aposento, cuando, accidentalmente, golpeó con su antebrazo un cajón situado allí mismo provocando que este cayera hasta el suelo derramando todo su contenido. Aterrizando, observando la escena, Videl bufó al ver las secuelas de su descuido.

En un comienzo no lo notó; no obstante, al recolectar las viejas posesiones de su familia se topó con un pequeño baúl metálico que, instantáneamente, hizo que la Videl treintañera volviese a sentirse como la adolescente que alguna vez fue. Y no era para menos, en aquel cofre con el emblema de la Corporación Cápsula yacían los responsables de muchísimos recuerdos.

Abriendo la tapa, sintiendo su corazón palpitar de emoción, allí adentro halló los relojes que Bulma diseñó para ella y Gohan, cuando estos, formando una dupla justiciera, decidieron unirse para sembrar el terror en aquellos que infringieran las leyes. Aquello fue una verdadera ironía, luego de haber criticado la imagen del Gran Saiyaman ahora ella se vestiría igual que él.

Mirando de reojo la puerta abierta y asegurándose que nadie la veía, Videl tomó su reloj abrochándoselo en su muñeca antes de accionarlo. Y si bien habían transcurrido poco más de veinte años, el diminuto aparato funcionó de maravilla generando una corriente eléctrica que la estremeció de pies a cabeza convirtiéndola en su antiguo álter ego.

– ¡Qué bueno, mi cuerpo no ha cambiado nada!

Su toque de vanidad estaba bien justificado, su silueta femenina se amoldó sin problemas al ajustado traje resaltando la delicadeza de su cintura. Cerrando sus ojos, viendo el pasado cruzar frente a ella, Videl evocó las aventuras que vivió junto a Gohan limpiando las calles de Ciudad Satán. Por ello, no queriendo que aquel llamado del ayer muriese, Videl tuvo una idea que involucraba a su marido.

Riéndose, imaginándose la reacción de su esposo, Videl no daría marcha atrás. Esta noche, en la intimidad de su cama, Son Gohan recibiría una visita muy especial.

 **Fin**

Hola, antes que nada quiero agradecerle a la página de Facebook **Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español** por haber lanzado este desafío. Siempre me he quedado con ganas de participar en los concursos que la página organiza pero por cuestiones de tiempo no me es posible; sin embargo, con estos pequeños retos al menos puedo darme el gusto de hacerlo.

Nuevamente me fue muy difícil no superar el límite de palabras pero espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, quise dedicársela a la Videl de DBGT porque a pesar de no ser oficial le tengo muchísimo cariño a esta versión de ella. Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
